


She's the Scrumhalf

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: So, if you think about it, Mac is the jock of the Heathers. She does a ton of work for a very athletic activity, and takes pride in that. Good for her. But that also raises the question, what if she did a more traditionally sporty activity?





	She's the Scrumhalf

**Author's Note:**

> So, the past few months, I've been kinda obsessed with Heathers. And in that time, a couple of friends and I created a list AU headcanons. Someday I might actually write something for each of these, but honestly that's pretty unlikely, so I'm posting them in the hopes that someone might enjoy them as they are. Anyway, this particular list was the start of my love of crafting Heathers AU’s. I’d just fallen into the fandom, Betwixt and I were chatting, and this just emerged, only giving me the faint impression of the rabbit hole I was to enter. -Avery42

  * The pride and joy of Sherwood Ohio is not the Westerberg or Remington Football teams, it’s the Westerberg Co-ed Rugby team
  * 4 years ago it was kind of meh, but then the Heathers entered the scene and turned things around. Freshman Mac starting giving orders around and whipping everyone into shape, getting made captain halfway through the year
  * They’ve won regionals for the past several years, but keep losing/tying nationals to their long time rival.
  * The Heathers see Veronica do some rugby thing really well in gym and Mac decides they need her on the team
  * JD is on another school’s travel team, comes in and starts wooing Veronica, and the Heather’s are not having it
  * It is filled with horrific sports violence


End file.
